


De la poudre aux yeux

by Ploum



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Amours secrets, Asexualité, Fausses anecdotes amoureuses, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexualité vs sentiments
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Carlos sait que les membres de l'équipe racontent leurs vies, notamment amoureuses, et que Jay aime y participer. Mais lorsqu'il entend ce dernier raconter ses propres anecdotes amoureuses (hétérosexuelles), il voit ses maigres espoirs détruits, lui qui est amoureux de lui - lui qui n'est un homme, qui plus est gringalet et définitivement asexuel.





	De la poudre aux yeux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).

> Crédits : Descendants et ses personnages appartiennent aux studios Disney. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par camille_miko au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.  
Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

– Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fiche encore ?

Carlos baissa les yeux vers Buddy puis haussa les épaules, tandis que face à lui Mal continuait de pester. Il ne connaissait pas davantage la réponse à cette question. Il était de plus en plus fréquent que Jay mît du temps avant de quitter les vestiaires de son équipe, bien après que Carlos fut lui-même sorti. Pourtant, à aucun moment il ne leur avait signifié qu’il s’attarderait pour une raison ou une autre, au cas où il aurait quelque chose de prévu, et qu’il n’était pas la peine pour eux de l’attendre. Mais les minutes s’égrenaient et se faisaient longues et Jay ne sortait toujours pas. En fait, il fallait dire que presque personne n’était encore sorti.

Ils faisaient une sorte de mini-soirée post-entrainement ou quoi ?

– Carlos, tu es sûr qu’il est bien allé aux vestiaires et qu’il ne s’est pas attardé quelque part avant ? s’écria Mal d’un ton agacé en croisant les bras d’exaspération. Parce que je veux bien qu’il prenne sa douche mais ça commence à faire long !

– Je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il se soit dirigé vers une cabine de douche, en fait…, chuchota Carlos en réfléchissant.

Il constata le regard perçant des deux jeunes filles sur lui et de ce fait, il reprit rapidement :

— Je veux dire, oui, il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il fait pour y rester autant de temps.

Depuis quelques temps, les membres de l’équipe n’arrêtaient pas d’évoquer leurs aventures amoureuses et détaillaient pas mal leurs activités – dont les plus intimes – pour certains. Carlos en était assez gêné, particulièrement par ces dernières. Pas seulement par pudeur mais aussi par inexpérience et parce que, du peu qu’il en avait entendu, il ne se sentait pas très en phase avec eux. Les fantasmes qu’ils partageaient ne s’accordaient pas du tout à ses propres ressentis. De ce fait, il préférait fuir ses camarades afin d’éviter l’épreuve ultime qui consistait à l’interroger sur ses expériences qu’il n’avait pas. Surtout, il ne souhaitait pas s’étendre avec eux sur ce qui l’attirait et sur son genre de prédilection. Il n’arrivait déjà pas à s’assumer auprès de ses meilleurs amis, alors auprès eux… Alors il fuyait le plus tôt possible, dès qu’il le pouvait. Jamais il n’avait été aussi rapide pour se rhabiller que ces derniers temps, avec eux.

Carlos écarquilla les yeux. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, peut-être Jay perdait-il du temps à cause d’eux ? Ce serait bien son genre de prendre part à ce type de discussion et d’écouter les ragots d’autrui !

– Nous sommes sûrs qu’il n’est pas sorti par une autre entrée ? Il n’y a eu qu’une seule autre personne à part Carlos qui est sortie par-là, ce serait assez étonnant que tout le monde soit encore à l’intérieur, fit remarquer Evie.

Carlos tira une moue un peu grimaçante.

– Peut-être pas tant que cela…

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea, intriguée.

– Ah oui ?

– Ok, j’en ai marre, on y va ! décréta Mal avec humeur. Quoi qu’il fasse, on le prendra sur le fait et je vais le charcuter ! C’est agaçant à la fin, il nous fait le coup à chaque fois ces derniers temps et c’est de pire en pire ! Il pourrait nous le dire s’il fait quelque chose, qu’on ne poireaute pas pour rien ! S’il continue comme ça, on ne se fatiguera plus à l’attendre.

Mal n’eut pas besoin d’insister pour que les deux autres la suivissent et ils pénétrèrent à l’intérieur du gymnase. Alors qu’ils quittaient le hall d’entrée pour rejoindre les vestiaires des garçons, Carlos pria pour que la séance ‘racontage de vie’ fût terminée ou que les deux jeunes filles, plus extraverties que lui, fissent oublier aux autres sa présence ; il ne voulait pas le moins du monde risquer d’être pris à parti. Il avait fait tant d’efforts pour échapper à ces pseudo-interrogatoires…

Ils n’étaient pas encore à l’intérieur que Carlos fut très vite déçu. Les éclats de voix et les rires perçaient à travers les murs ; il comprit alors que ce n’était pas terminé. Il n’y avait plus qu’à laisser faire Mal et Evie et espérer que l’attention de tous se riverait sur elles.

Ils pénétrèrent à l’intérieur des vestiaires et Carlos eut aussitôt confirmation de ce qu’il craignait. Jay se tenait au milieu de ses camarades et riait d’une anecdote racontée par un autre qu’aucun des trois n’identifia. La cible semblait en être celui qui rougissait violemment et baissait un peu les yeux, gêné. Pourtant, le rire n’avait rien de méchant ni la ‘victime’ n’avait l’air blessée ; c’était déjà une chose. Jay était déjà habillé et presque prêt ; son sac trainait à ses pieds et son casier était fermé. La plupart des joueurs étaient dans la même situation. Il ne demeurait là que pour discuter avec les autres, ce qui fit fulminer les deux jeunes filles. Pas Carlos ; il était bien trop tendu et embarrassé pour cela. Il ne demandait rien de moins que la possibilité de s’enfuir de là au plus vite – cependant s’il le faisait, il attirerait l’attention des autres sur lui et susciterait leur curiosité. Mauvais plan.

– Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui risque de t’arriver, vu ton palmarès ! s’exclama Benjamin, à l’encontre de Jay.

Il s’agissait d’un garçon d’assez petite taille mais de forte stature aux cheveux blonds qui avait peu marqué les esprits des jeunes filles. Les trois amis l’ignorèrent, leurs regards vrillés sur Jay.

— Tu as passé le cap de la débrouillardise depuis longtemps ! poursuivit le jeune homme avant de rire, suscitant celui de ses camarades en salve.

Aucun d’eux ne s’était encore rendu compte de leur présence, pas même Jay. Ce dernier confirma, amusé.

– Si tu veux, je pourrais te donner quelques conseils !

Les adolescents rirent de plus belle.

– D’ailleurs, n’aurais-tu pas une anecdote à nous partager à ce sujet ? Il en aurait bien besoin !

– Mais arrêtez ! fit le garçon moqué, gêné en roulant des yeux.

Quelques autres rires ponctuèrent son intervention mais ils furent plus faibles alors que l’attention se tournait plutôt vers Jay. Celui-ci s’en rengorgea, fier comme un paon.

– Ce n’est pas ce qui me manque ! fit-il avec une assurance feinte en réfléchissant sans le montrer. Hmm… pour rebondir sur le cas de notre ami – quelques gloussements agrémentèrent ces mots –, c’était avec une fille sur l’Ile et que vous ne connaissez donc pas, il y a environ… trois ans. Oui, je crois bien que cela fait déjà trois ans maintenant. Une très jolie fille, un peu renfermée mais très jolie. A l’époque, j’étais bien moins expérimenté, il faut l’avouer, et elle pas du tout.

– Et que s’est-il passé ?

– Tu la fréquentais ou c’était juste pour… ?

– Oh, nous nous sommes fréquentés. Pas longtemps mais nous nous sommes fréquentés ; vous savez, l’amour et les sentiments c’est compliqué sur l’Ile alors nous n’y attachions pas tellement d’importance à l’époque. Nous préférions vivre au jour le jour. Il valait mieux, parce que là-bas, ce n’est pas fait pour durer.

– J’imagine…

– Mais alors, que s’est-il passé ? fit un autre sur un ton impatient, qui se fichait bien de l’aspect sentimental de son histoire.

– J’y viens ! Donc, comme je disais, comme on n’en attendait pas grand-chose dès le début, nous sommes très vite passés aux choses sérieuses –

– Ah !

– Sauf que voilà, elle ne l’avait jamais fait et mon expérience était encore assez limitée. Nous…

– Non mais attendez, je rêve ou il parle de cul ? souffla Mal à ses deux amis, effarée, en oubliant un instant son exaspération et son impatience pour observer Jay avec perplexité.

– J’ai… j’ai cru comprendre la même chose, affirma Evie d’une voix tout aussi faible. Tu… tu vois de qui il parle ?

– Non ! Je ne savais même pas qu’il était sorti avec qui que ce soit !

Carlos ne disait rien, le teint pâle et les yeux agrandis de surprise. Son anxiété avait disparu à l’apprentissage de la nouvelle. Lui non plus n’en avait jamais rien su. Jay était en train de parler d’une fille avec qui il avait tenté une fellation dans une cabine de toilettes et comparait l’anecdote avec une expérience bien plus de récente de… de quelques jours et –

_Il est avec quelqu’un ?_ La nouvelle ne le surprenait pas seulement mais le blessait. Il avait naïvement cru que, comme eux trois, Jay n’était pas expérimenté en ces choses-là – l’Ile avait écarté ce type de préoccupations de leurs esprits, enfin sauf de celui de Jay apparemment qui avait su trouver son temps pour cela… Il ne voyait même pas comment, ils étaient pourtant quasi inséparables à l’époque. Et du fait des liens particuliers qu’ils entretenaient ensemble, il avait cru qu’il lui restait un faible espoir pour que le jeune homme s’intéressât un jour à quelqu’un comme lui… Mais ses bavardages ne concernaient que des expériences avec des jeunes filles, ce qui excluait vraisemblablement cette possibilité.

Mais surtout, pourquoi n’avait-il jamais osé leur en parler, à eux ses plus proches amis, surtout si cela devait durer depuis autant d’années ? Pourquoi, alors qu’il lâchait ces informations avec une telle facilité auprès de leurs équipiers, alors que leurs liens n’avaient rien à voir ? _Etaient_ censés n’avoir rien à voir ?

Avait-il donc si peu confiance en eux et se sentait-il finalement plus à l’aise avec eux, parce qu’ils lui correspondraient mieux ?

– Ça fait combien de temps qu’il vous parle de ce genre… d’expériences ? fit Mal au premier membre qui lui tomba sous la main.

– Hm ? Pardon ?

Mal dut se répéter et prit son mal en patience, le poing serré. Comme Carlos, elle était également un peu blessée par le silence de Jay à ce sujet et surtout, qu’il se fût confié plus vite à ces enfants de gentils qui ne connaissaient rien de leur vie d’avant. Ils étaient supposés être tout les uns pour les autres, leur amitié aurait dû être plus forte que cela ! Où avaient-ils donc failli ? Comment ne s’étaient-ils même pas rendus compte de ses escapades et de ses amourettes ?

– Oh, ça fait bien un moment… plusieurs semaines en fait, répondit l’adolescent alors que Jay déblatérait toujours, inconscient de la distraction de certains à son récit. Depuis qu’Olivier a commencé le premier à partager une anecdote à propos de sa copine actuelle, que Jay a commentée et il a poursuivi avec une autre anecdote quand nous lui avons demandé pour lui. On en parlait déjà avant mais c’est à partir de là qu’il est vraiment intervenu.

Les yeux de Mal s’étrécirent tandis que les sourcils d’Evie se fronçaient.

– Je vois.

Le garçon ne perçut pas la menace dans sa voix. Face à cette réponse courte, il haussa les épaules et retourna à la discussion devenue débat.

Mal prit un air blasé voire faussement amusé, les bras croisés, et une fois qu’elle estima arborer un air suffisamment convaincant, elle décida de se racler la gorge pour attirer l’attention de Jay. Cela fonctionna et tous les garçons se tournèrent vers eux. Carlos ne cilla même pas ; son regard restait fixé sur Jay qu’il ne parvenait pas à quitter du regard. Le sourire de Jay s’élargit en les reconnaissant mais sans apercevoir la mine défaite de son ami. Celui d’Evie était crispé mais elle s’efforçait de faire bonne figure.

– Hey ! les salua Jay avec bonne humeur. Je n’avais pas vu que vous étiez ici ! Ça fait combien de temps ?

Mal plissa les yeux, impitoyable. Il n’allait pas s’en sortir comme cela. Elle répondit, faussement joyeuse :

– Oh, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà… ce qui nous a permis d’apprendre plein de choses _extrêmement_ intéressantes… Alors comme ça tu as déjà une fameuse expérience avec les filles ?

La bonhomie de Jay se fana et son visage prit une moue plus incertaine et même gênée. Mal haussa un sourcil et attendit sa réponse, l’air de rien, sans rien faire pour l’aider. Jay ne répondit pas tout de suite, mal à l’aise ; cette fois, il n’apprécia pas toute cette attention rivée vers lui et avait perdu toute sa superbe.

– Attends, tu ne leur en avais jamais parlé ? s’exclama Colin, étonné.

– Bah…

Carlos détourna le visage, blessé, jusqu’à avoir la porte dans le coin de son champ de vision. Il ne les écouta plus. En cet instant, il ne désirait rien de plus que de fuir cette conversation au plus vite et espérer se réveiller dans une réalité où elle n’avait jamais eu lieu…

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses souhaitées qui demeuraient inaccessibles.

**

Le parc était rempli de monde mais cela n’empêchait pas Carlos de se sentir affreusement seul. Techniquement, il l’était ; aucun de ses amis n’était avec lui, pas même Buddy. Il avait laissé ce dernier dans sa chambre, peu enclin à le déranger dans sa sieste dans son envie pressante de prendre l’air car il étouffait à l’intérieur de l’internat. Cela lui avait pris soudainement, alors que les événements récents ne cessaient de se ressasser dans son esprit. Le fait que Jay eût vraisemblablement eu plusieurs aventures amoureuses et que possiblement, ce fût même le cas à présent… Qu’avec des filles en plus. Il avait tant envie de ne pas y croire et pourtant cette idée le hantait. Ce n’était pas impossible après tout. Jay avait du succès auprès des filles et aimait l’attention qu’elles lui accordaient.

Il grimaça en se soulevant un peu le dos, comme sa position actuelle n’était plus très confortable et lui ankylosait les muscles. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant d’en trouver une plus adéquate et de presser plus fermement son dos contre le tronc de l’arbre. Il savait que ce n’était que temporaire avant que la même scène ne se répétât mais il n’y réfléchit pas davantage. Il leva la tête vers les feuilles de l’arbre qui le surplombait. Elles frémissaient sous la brise qui soufflait et qui faisait fléchir les branchages et les brins d’herbe au sol. Tout autour de lui bruissaient les conversations des divers étudiants de l’école qu’il ignorait tout comme ces derniers l’ignoraient. Il était comme dans une bulle invisible, fermé au monde extérieur. Emmuré en lui-même, avec ses pensées et ses doutes.

Et ces images qui revenaient sans cesse, inlassablement.

Carlos ferma les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il était amoureux de Jay même si à vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas exactement de quand. Et même s’il n’avait eu que peu d’espoirs de voir ses sentiments être partagés un jour, il en avait nourri malgré tout, parce qu’il était parmi ses amis les plus proches et que peut-être, Jay aurait pu finir par s’intéresser à lui. La réalité venait de balayer cet espoir – mais peut-être n’était-ce pas si mal, mieux valait plus tôt que tard sans doute. Après tout, qu’avait-il escompté ? Que Jay fût homosexuel et pût être attiré par lui, un gringalet ? Il n’avait rien pour lui, il n’y avait rien si ce n’était leur vieille et forte amitié et leur complicité. Et puis à écouter les anecdotes de Jay, il était un fervent adepte de la sexualité – ce qui n’était pas le cas pour lui-même. Lui n’avait jamais ressenti pareil désir pour autrui ni aucune envie de toucher son propre corps dans le but de se procurer ce genre de plaisir. Ce désir-là lui était totalement étranger et cela creusait encore plus le fossé entre eux. Jay aimait le sexe et lui était asexuel.

A ce degré-là des choses, ce n’était plus un fossé mais un gouffre tout entier qui les séparait.

Il n’entendit pas une voix appeler son nom, plongé dans ses pensées et maussade. Comme il ne voyait rien, il n’aperçut pas le groupe se diriger vers lui.

_Même s’il se serait intéressé à moi, il n’aurait pas voulu de moi juste pour ça_, songea-t-il, dépité, avant de se rappeler que de toute façon, il devait être hétérosexuel. Toutes ses aventures qu’il avait entendues concernaient des filles après tout. Etait-ce finalement une bonne chose que tant les séparaient ? Il n’aurait pas de réel regret, hormis celui de vivre un amour inassouvi –

– Carlos !

L’adolescent sursauta à l’entente de sa voix et hésita un instant à croire à un songe. Il ouvrit les yeux et le vit devant lui. Son cœur se serra. Il n’était pas seul ; quelques autres membres de l’équipe l’accompagnaient et se tenaient derrière lui. Leur simple vue lui rappela l’origine de son malheur et il se crispa. Que faisaient-ils donc là à le fixer de la sorte ?

– Hey, on a mis du temps à te trouver. Personne ne savait où tu étais passé, fit Jay, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire en coin, prenant cette attitude cool qui le faisait chavirer, lui mais aussi, et sans nul doute, toutes les filles dont sa copine.

Cette simple pensée l’attrista un peu plus et il fut incapable de faire seulement semblant d’être heureux ou curieux. Il adressa à Jay un regard vide qui lui fit perdre son sourire, de sorte qu’il perdit même sa position.

– Carlos, ça va ?

– Je vais bien, mentit ce dernier en se mettant debout. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

– Oh…, fit Jay, troublé car conscient du mensonge de Carlos mais incapable de déterminer s’il valait mieux insister ou faire semblant d’y croire. Je… c’est à propos de l’entrainement, avant le match dans deux semaines. On pensait revoir notre stratégie, du coup…

Carlos soupira et ne l’écouta même plus. Le match. Sérieusement, il n’avait que cela en tête ? Lui l’avait totalement oublié et même à présent, il s’en fichait comme d’une guigne. Avec ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, Jay ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser au moins une journée le temps de digérer ces informations avant de l’embêter de la sorte ? Pour le brun la vie continuait sans qu’elle n’eût changé ! Alors que pour lui, tout s’était effondré autour de lui. N’était-il donc même pas sensible à cela ?

– Hey Carlos, tu m’écoutes ?

Carlos hésita un instant à faire semblant que c’était le cas ou à s’excuser mais la lassitude l’emporta. Sans un mot, il s’écarta de l’arbre d’un pas et se rapprocha par conséquent de ce même pas vers Jay. Il se détourna de lui, maussade et incapable de le confronter. Face à lui, Jay écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par son attitude, et les autres derrière lui s’entreregardèrent sans comprendre. Timide et réservé, le Carlos habituel n’aurait jamais adopté un tel comportement à l’encontre de quiconque, surtout de son ami ; ainsi le changement leur sauta-t-il aux yeux. Carlos ne songea pas un instant aux réactions qu’il suscitait ; il se fichait du match. De ce qu’il avait compris dans ses propos, Jay aurait une petite-amie. Y avait-il un faible espoir qu’il eût juste mal interprété, par une pensée défaitiste, et que ce fût faux ? Qu’il aurait une chance, même infime, d’être avec lui ?

– Euh, Carlos, tu… ? osa dire Jay après plusieurs secondes de silence alors que Carlos demeurait immobile.

– C’était vrai ce que tu as dit ? lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

– Pardon ?

Carlos ne se retourna pas – il refusa de croiser son regard. Ses yeux se plissèrent, tristes. Une dernière chance. Une dernière chance de croire qu’il pouvait s’agir d’autre chose.

– Je te parle de ta copine, de tes ex et de tes anecdotes avec elles. Tout ça, c’était vrai ?

Carlos se retourna à cet instant pour voir Jay se figer. Ce dernier hésita un instant ; ils auraient été seuls, les circonstances auraient été différentes. Cependant ils ne l’étaient pas. Cela changerait-il vraiment les choses ?

Le silence de Jay sonna comme une confirmation muette aux oreilles de Carlos – muette sans doute parce qu’il n’osait pas le dire à voix haute, pressentant qu’il avait fauté à ce sujet. Il ne s’en était pas confié à ses meilleurs amis mais avait aisément étalé sa vie privée à des camarades de l’équipe. La gorge de Carlos se noua et il n’osa pas se retourner, de peur qu’une simple perturbation fît couler les larmes sur ses joues. C’était vrai et non pas un cauchemar ; il n’avait rien nié du tout, pas même l’hypothèse d’une copine actuelle. Il fréquentait donc quelqu’un. Carlos ne chercha même pas à connaitre son identité ; cette question-là l’indifférait totalement et à vrai dire, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Voir le visage de la fille en question, tous les jours, ne ferait que raviver la douleur que cela lui causait. Il en avait déjà bien assez comme cela.

Jay soupira et porta une main sur son visage pour se frotter la tempe. Il ne répondit pas à la question, conscient que Carlos en avait déjà tiré ses conclusions. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il réagirait de cette façon et à vrai dire, il ne comprenait même pas son attitude. Cela lui faisait mal car il savait que son ami se plantait totalement. Jamais il n’aurait une image plus fausse de lui-même qu’en cet instant. Et malgré tout, il n’osait pas réfuter, conscient de la présence des autres dans son dos. Que faire ?

Derrière lui, les autres membres suivaient l’échange en silence mais avec intérêt.

– En même temps, que croyais-tu ? finit-il par lâcher sur un ton exaspéré. A notre âge, la plupart des ados l’ont déjà fait, c’est normal que l’un d’entre nous ait déjà eu des expériences –

– Et n’en parle jamais aux autres ? fit Carlos d’une voix sourde en serrant les poings.

Jay fut surpris de découvrir une lueur de colère dans ses yeux mais il ne s’y arrêta pas. Ce constat le gênait ; effectivement, jamais il ne leur en avait parlé, non sans raison. Mais dans ces circonstances, il lui était difficile de se justifier.

– Je… je n’osais pas vraiment en parler à l’époque, c’était…

– Et maintenant ? Qu’est-ce que cela te coûtait d’en parler il y a quelques jours voire quelques semaines ? Tu l’as bien fait avec _eux_, alors pourquoi pas avec nous ? Nous sommes censés être tes meilleurs amis !

– Je…

Dire qu’il était blessé était un doux euphémisme. Ce n’était pas seulement le fait de ne plus croire en un amour possible ; c’était carrément leur confiance qui était remise en cause. Quelle importance avaient-ils pour lui ? Et lui-même ? Jusque-là, il avait cru qu’au moins, il existait une amitié profonde entre eux mais à présent il venait à en douter. L’avait-il crue plus profonde qu’elle ne l’était en réalité ? Que signifiait-il donc pour lui ?

– Je… je n’y ai pas pensé…, fit Jay, gêné. C’est… en fait j’en ai parlé avec eux parce qu’eux parlaient de leurs copines et je… Enfin, on ne parle jamais de ces choses-là entre nous !

– Mal a déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises de sa relation avec Ben, tu pouvais en profiter pour parler de tes propres _copines_, ou de ce que c’était, rétorqua Carlos avec agacement. Et même, tu n’avais pas besoin d’une occasion pour cela, Mal y arrive sans, _elle_ !

– Je…

A présent Jay se dandinait sur place, sans savoir quoi répondre. Puis il fronça les sourcils en butant sur quelques termes utilisés.

– Attends, _ce que c’était_ ? Tu entends quoi par-là ?

Carlos croisa les bras en fulminant.

– A t’entendre, le sexe a une part assez prépondérante dans tes relations –

– Et alors ? C’est comme tout le monde !

– Comme tout le monde ? Je ne crois pas non ! persiffla Carlos. Il suffit de regarder Mal et Ben, ils prennent davantage leur temps eux !

– C’est eux que ça regarde, et je n’ai jamais dit que je –

– L’amour ce n’est pas du sexe – !

– Ça en fait partie ! Tu crois quoi ? Je ne suis pas asexuel !

Quelques ricanements ponctuèrent son exclamation mais Carlos ne les entendit même pas. Il se figea. _Asexuel_… il l’avait craché comme si cela aurait été une honte qu’il le fût. Il sentit son visage se vider de toute couleur et son cœur sembla cesser de battre quelques secondes en même temps que le temps se suspendre. Alors c’était ainsi qu’il considérait l’asexualité, comme une chose honteuse à laquelle il ne voulait pas y être mêlé ? C’était ainsi qu’il le considérerait s’il le savait, pour lui ? Comme une bizarrerie, un garçon qui ne l’était pas ?

Replié en lui-même et dans son esprit, il ne vit pas les traits de Jay se détendre à la vue de son propre effondrement, et une lueur d’incompréhension dans ses yeux. Pourquoi un tel changement aussi radical et aussi soudain, de la colère au désespoir ?

– … Carlos ?

Celui-ci ne supporta plus le regard que Jay posait sur lui. Il ne souhaitait pas qu’il le jugeât ainsi. Il s’écarta brusquement et tituba un instant, sous l’attention inquiète de l’ensemble de ses camarades.

– Carlos, ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il fit brusquement volte-face et s’enfuit. Cette fois, il fut incapable de lutter contre les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues mais il ne s’en aperçut pas. Sa douleur était trop grande ; c’était comme si un poignard venait de se planter en plein cœur.

Non seulement Jay ne l’aimerait jamais mais pire que tout, jamais il ne l’accepterait tel qu’il était.

– Carlos !

Jay fit un mouvement pour le suivre mais un bras le retint. Il se retourna brusquement pour voir qu’il s’agissait d’Olivier. Il lui renvoya un regard agacé.

– Lâche-moi ! Je dois le –

– Pour lui dire quoi ? Laisse-le ; apparemment il est complètement chamboulé et si vous en discutez maintenant, il n’en ressortira rien de bon. A part si tu sais exactement pourquoi il est dans cet état ?

– Je…

Jay se tut, atterré. Il n’avait aucune idée de la réponse. La réaction de Carlos était une surprise totale.

– Accorde-lui un peu de temps.

– Mais, et pour l’entrainement ? fit un autre en se rappelant soudain de la raison de leur présence.

– Mec, ça n’a rien de pressé…

Jay se retourna vers Carlos et ne les écouta plus. Ce dernier avait disparu de son champ de vision mais il pouvait presque encore le voir s’enfuir. Les bavardages de ses camarades lui parvenaient de manière étouffée et ne le réconfortaient en rien alors qu’un mal-être grandissait en lui. Ce n’était pas n’importe qui ; c’était Carlos. Il l’avait blessé et il ne savait même pas comment mais il l’avait blessé.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir fauté sur tous les plans même s’il ne comprenait pas en quoi.

**

– Hum… les filles, vous êtes là ?

– Si tu as pu entrouvrir cette porte, c’est que c’est le cas, répondit Mal, amusée.

Jay n’en attendit pas moins pour ouvrir plus largement le battant en bois et se glisser à l’intérieur de la pièce avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de rejoindre ses amies dans leur salon commun mais il estimait que la situation était suffisamment critique pour l’inciter à les y déranger. Il ne savait pas vers qui d’autre se tourner. Carlos… était justement le problème.

A moins que ce fût lui qui fût le sien.

Il les retrouva assises face à face devant la table de couture d’Evie. La jeune fille travaillait une pièce avec sa machine à coudre, pour fixer un morceau de dentelle cyan sur un tissu bleu nuit, vraisemblablement un bustier. Sans doute un nouveau modèle de robe pour sa collection. La marque qu’elle avait créée et déposée avait un réel succès et pas seulement auprès des étudiantes. Même si Jay n’entendait rien à la mode féminine et aux robes, le talent de son amie était indéniable – il suffisait de regarder les commanditaires porter ses créations pour le comprendre. Jay ne lui connaissait encore aucun raté.

Suite à son entrée, Evie s’était arrêtée et toutes deux le jaugeaient à présent avec curiosité.

– C’est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il poliment, malgré sa préoccupation, en désignant le bout de tissu tout en se rapprochant des deux filles.

Evie baissa les yeux sur le vêtement en question avant de répondre :

– C’est une commande. Une robe pour un anniversaire.

– Je me disais bien qu’il n’y avait pas de bal de prévu prochainement, plaisanta-t-il, un peu distrait toutefois.

– Il y en a un dans un mois, rétorqua Evie, pour célébrer l’anniversaire de la reine Belle. J’ai déjà reçu quelques commandes, je m’y mettrais dans les jours qui viennent !

– Ah oui quand même, balbutia le jeune homme, assez étonné.

Les filles s’y prenaient tôt pour se soucier de leur tenue. Les garçons ne se prenaient pas autant la tête… Quelques jours devaient suffire non ?

Cependant il ne surenchérit pas, peu désireux de poursuivre cette conversation. Il n’était pas là pour cela à la base.

– Et toi, comment ça va de ton côté ? fit alors Evie d’un ton enjoué.

Jay crut qu’elle allait reprendre son activité mais elle croisa seulement ses mains sur la table. Près d’elle, Mal plissa les yeux en scrutant l’adolescent, comme si elle souhaitait lire dans son esprit. Cela le mit un peu mal à l’aise. Elle ne détenait pas ce genre de pouvoirs mais son regard appuyé lui signifiait qu’elle savait qu’il ne venait pas là sans raison et que quelque chose le troublait. Etait-il donc si transparent ?

– Euh… ça va, ça va… enfin… ça dépend du point de vue.

– Ça dépend du point de vue ? répéta Evie en fronçant les sourcils sur un ton sceptique. C’est-à-dire ?

Il avoua rapidement :

– En fait, je viens vous parler de Carlos.

– Carlos ?

Les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent à la mention de leur ami absent, vivement intéressées.

– Oui. Vous ne le trouvez pas bizarre ces derniers temps ?

– Qu’entends-tu par-là ?

– Il a l’air assez maussade depuis quelques jours, affirma alors Evie d’une voix songeuse tandis qu’elle y réfléchissait.

Jay fit la moue.

– Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire… Je suis inquiet. Il n’est pas venu au dernier entrainement et j’ai… j’ai l’impression qu’il m’évite.

– Qu’il t’évite ?

– Oui.

– Il était peut-être malade ? Pour l’entrainement je veux dire !

– Il ne nous a même pas avertis ! Et il n’avait pas l’air de l’être lorsque je l’ai croisé, même s’il a vite filé avec Buddy !

– Tu lui en as parlé ? Il ne nous a rien dit, si c’est pour cela que tu nous en parles. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il t’éviterait, répondit Mal en fronçant les sourcils. Cela fait combien de temps ?

Elle était assez troublée de ne pas s’en être rendue compte par elle-même, et lorsqu’elle croisa le regard d’Evie elle comprit que sa meilleure amie partageait le même sentiment. Jay et Carlos étaient leurs meilleurs amis aussi, elles auraient dû voir s’il y avait le moindre souci entre eux.

Même si Jay n’avait pas l’air au courant non plus du souci en question, mais si Carlos l’évitait ce n’était sans doute pas sans raison… Carlos était le plus gentil et le plus compréhensif des quatre ! Il avait la trop mauvaise habitude de tout prendre sur lui, d’ailleurs. Eux aussi mais lui c’était pire car il le masquait mieux.

Jay afficha une mine déçue.

– Vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçue ? Donc vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?

– Jay, ça fait combien de temps ? s’impatienta Mal en tapotant la table de ses doigts, un léger agacement pointant le bout de son nez.

Le jeune homme haussa distraitement les épaules.

– Ça doit bien faire deux jours.

– Et que s’est-il passé la dernière fois que tu l’as vu, avant qu’il ne se comporte ainsi ?

– Hein ? Je ne – Attends, tu veux dire… tu crois que je suis responsable ?

Mal lui renvoya un sourire ironique.

– S’il t’évite, c’est qu’il y a une raison. Tu as dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu.

– Et pour faire réagir Carlos de la sorte, ce devait être quelque chose ! s’exclama Evie, le visage sombre.

– Oui ; vu le tempérament indulgent de Carlos, tu as dû bien merder pour t’attirer son ressentiment, appuya Mal d’une voix mauvaise.

Jay tressaillit alors que les deux jeunes filles le fusillaient du regard avec colère et il baissa la tête, penaud. Il y avait déjà pensé mais aucune explication sensée ne lui venait à l’esprit. La scène de leur dernière confrontation ne cessait de se rejouer dans sa tête mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il avait fait un faux pas, mais où ?

– Alors, tu as une petite idée ? fit Mal avec cynisme.

Jay soupira.

– Non.

– Tu ne sais même p –

– Je me rappelle de la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, et vu comme il a pâli puis qu’il s’est enfui je suppose que c’est à ce moment-là que quelque chose a dérapé. Mais j’ai beau y réfléchir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi !

Les deux jeunes filles s’adoucirent devant la détresse qu’exprimait sa voix.

– Reprends depuis le début ; de quoi parliez-vous à la base ?

Jay se mordit les lèvres. Ce n’était pas compliqué, la scène ne cessait de rejouer en boucle dans son esprit. Il était presque capable de répéter tous les mots échangés.

– Je… Je l’ai rejoint dans le parc avec les membres de l’équipe pour parler de l’entrainement. Il n’écoutait pas vraiment. Et tout à coup il m’a… il m’a demandé si tout était vrai.

– De quoi ?

– Ce que vous avez entendu au gymnase, à propos de mes… de mes copines.

– Ah ! Tes mensonges. Tu m’étonnes qu’il ait été sceptique.

Jay écarquilla les yeux, non seulement par l’affirmation mais aussi par l’attitude indolente de Mal tandis qu’elle la lâchait.

– P-pardon ?

– Ne sois pas vexé, c’est juste que ce n’est pas crédible, rétorqua Mal en agitant la main, l’air de rien. Sur le moment j’ai tiqué et je me suis posé la question, mais à voir comment tu perdais ton assurance face à notre insistance et comment tu agis parfois comme un gros lourd avec les filles, nous avons de sérieux doutes quant à ton éventuelle expérience en la matière.

Jay rougit violemment et n’osa rien répliquer. Elle avait entièrement raison.

– En plus tu ne nous avais rien dit à aucun moment, ça aussi c’était suspect. Et puis on s’en serait rendus compte si tu partais pour des excursions galipettes sur l’Ile.

Jay rougit plus violemment encore puis il tiqua.

– Mais Carlos semblait y croire, lui !

– Ah bon ? fit Evie avec étonnement.

Mal haussa les épaules, l’air neutre.

– Carlos a toujours été un peu naïf. Et comme pour lui tu es un peu le modèle du mec viril qui a du succès… il a dû se dire que ça collait avec ton image.

Jay déglutit et baissa la tête, toute rougeur disparue. Il regrettait tellement de s’être fait passer pour quelqu’un qu’il n’était pas, à présent… Mais jamais aucun d’eux n’aurait dû être au courant de ces petits mensonges, cela aurait dû rester dans le cadre fermé de son équipe ! Carlos exclus, puisqu’il fuyait promptement ces discussions.

– Pourquoi tu t’es mis à raconter ces choses-là, d’ailleurs ?

– Pardon ?

Mal répéta sa question. Jay réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

– Je… en fait c’est venu naturellement, comme les autres en parlaient. Tout le monde échangeait sur leurs copines actuelles, les filles qui les attiraient, les sorties qu’ils faisaient avec… Au début je ne faisais que commenter leurs anecdotes et ensuite… une fois, l’un d’eux m’a demandé ce qu’il en était de mon côté.

– Et tu n’as pas assumé de n’avoir rien à dire à part que tu es puceau ? se moqua la jeune fille.

Jay rosit mais acquiesça.

– Oui… je ne me voyais pas dire que je n’ai aucune expérience en la matière, même pour embrasser. Il n’y en a pas un seul qui n’ait pas déjà expérimenté quelque chose… et moi à côté de cela je n’avais rien à dire. Et je –

– Et comme tu es leur capitaine et que tu roules tes muscles comme un coq, ou plutôt comme le mec viril que tu n’es pas, tu n’as pas pu t’empêcher de te faire passer pour le Dom Juan que tu n’es pas !

Jay grimaça mais il finit par hocher la tête, penaud.

– C’est un peu ça, oui.

Les deux filles s’entreregardèrent, dépitées, avant de secouer la tête, comme elles partageaient le sentiment que leur inspirait l’initiative stupide de leur ami. Jay s’en aperçut et soupira.

– Oui, je sais, ce n’était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. On peut en revenir à Carlos ?

Des sourires moqueurs fleurirent sur les lèvres de ses amies et il crut un instant qu’elles insisteraient, mais Mal lui concéda cela – pour cette fois.

– Ok. Donc, nous en étions à… quoi déjà ?

– Carlos lui a demandé si ses anecdotes fictives étaient vraies, lui rappela Evie.

– Ah oui, c’est vrai ! Et donc ? Tu lui as avoué la vérité et il l’a mal pris ?

Jay se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard, gêné.

– Eh bien… pas exactement…

Mal fronça les sourcils. Jay frissonna tandis que dans ses yeux brillait une lueur dangereuse.

– Pardon ? Tu lui as dit que ça l’était ? Tu lui as _menti_ ?

Jay déglutit. Ainsi menaçante, la jeune fille faisait réellement peur. Et il connaissait ses pouvoirs, il savait qu’elle était effectivement dangereuse. Heureusement qu’il était son ami et qu’il n’en avait jamais fait les frais.

Enfin, il y aurait peut-être une première fois ce jour.

– Oui ! s’exclama-t-il en lâchant un soupir avant de réfugier son visage entre ses mains – il avait agi stupidement mais cela, il le savait déjà. Mais tout le monde était derrière, je… lui dire la vérité serait revenu à avouer mes mensonges aux autres !

Mal haussa un sourcil, désabusée.

– Et alors ?

Jay dévoila son visage avant de répéter :

– Et alors ?

– Et il s’est rendu compte de la vérité dans ce cas ? C’est pour cela qu’il est fâché ? demanda Evie, un air sombre sur le visage.

Mal renâcla, ironique, et croisa les bras.

– Ce serait parfaitement mérité !

Jay se renfrogna. Ce le serait… mais encore fallait-il qu’il l’eût su, or à sa connaissance ce n’était pas le cas !

– Non ! Enfin, il n’en avait pas l’air ! Comme je vous l’ai dit, il avait l’air d’y croire, il n’avait pas l’air d’envisager un instant que je mente. C’est – c’était très bizarre… Il avait l’air mal, il était en colère et blessé que je ne vous ai rien dit à ce sujet –

– Au sujet de tes expériences fictives ?

– Oui, oui… mais… on aurait dit qu’il y avait autre chose mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

– Pour la partie mensonge, je le comprends totalement. Tu vas morfler quand il va apprendre que pour cela tu as menti – enfin, je suppose qu’il sera surtout soulagé que tu ne nous aies pas menti _toutes ces années_. Pour le reste… Tu es sûr qu’il n’y aurait pas ‘que’ cela ? C’est déjà pas mal tu sais.

– Je ne sais pas… c’est ce que je me suis dit mais son attitude… sur le moment, j’ai eu l’impression qu’il y avait autre chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Un instant, j’ai cru voir… comme du désespoir.

– Du désespoir ?

– Oui. Mais je n’en suis pas sûr du tout !

– Effectivement, je doute que ton mensonge seul expliquerait cela, si c’était réellement le cas, avoua Mal, un peu désarçonnée. Sinon… Il se serait senti mal que tu aies couché avec une fille ? Mais pourquoi cela ?

– Ce n’est pas lui qui se sentirait jaloux que tu sois le premier de vous deux à sortir avec une fille.

– Je le sais ! s’exclama Jay avec découragement.

Cette situation le dépassait totalement et de nouveau, il cacha son visage entre ses mains. Pendant ce temps, face à lui, ses deux amies réfléchissaient et leurs regards se croisèrent lorsque la même idée leur vint. Se pouvait-il que Carlos…

– Et ensuite ? reprit Mal, qui préférait discuter de cela avec le principal concerné avant de se risquer à en parler à Jay. C’est là qu’il s’est enfui ?

– Non…

Il repensa un instant à la scène en question. Il le revoyait encore avec cette lueur désespérée dans les yeux et cette colère inexplicable qu’il avait exprimée. Sur le fait qu’il leur avait menti, puis…

Il fronça les sourcils.

– C’était bizarre. Carlos était fâché et me le faisait bien comprendre, puis de manière étrange ça a dérivé sur la question du sexe dans le couple et…

Et il s’était lui-même agacé jusqu’à lui lancer qu’il n’était pas asexuel.

C’étaient là ses derniers mots avant que Carlos ne se figeât puis ne s’enfuît.

– J’ai… on aurait dit qu’il me jugeait, il était en train de me dire que le sexe avait une place prépondérante dans mes relations, un peu comme si je ne pensais qu’à ça – mais ce n’est pas vrai ! J’ai répliqué que ça faisait partie d’une relation amoureuse normale et que tout le monde y venait tôt ou tard et je… j’ai dit que je ne suis pas asexuel.

– Et ?

Jay écarta les mains, impuissant.

– Et puis c’est tout ! Vous comprenez le problème ? C’est là que Carlos s’est figé, il a pâli, je lui ai demandé si ça allait mais il avait l’air ailleurs, puis tout à coup il s’est enfui. Je l’ai appelé mais il ne s’est même pas retourné. Je comptais le suivre mais l’un des gars m’a retenu et m’a dit que ce n’était sans doute pas le bon moment et qu’il devait sans doute souhaiter que je le laisse un peu seul, ce que j’ai fait. Et depuis… il m’évite.

Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, comme si tout à coup ils lui pesaient beaucoup trop pour réussir à les maintenir en l’air.

– Voilà, vous savez tout.

Les airs sceptiques qu’affichaient les deux filles lui indiquaient le contraire.

– Et tu as balancé ça comment ?

Un air d’incompréhension recouvrit les traits du jeune homme.

– Pardon ?

Mal soupira, lasse, tandis qu’Evie venait de poser sa tête sur sa main pour la soutenir, démontrant la même exaspération que son amie.

– Jay. Tu es en train de nous dire qu’il s’est enfui parce que tu lui as dit que tu n’étais pas asexuel, alors que tu venais de confirmer toutes tes galipettes imaginaires. Il devait déjà se douter que tu ne l’étais pas. Donc… comment tu lui as balancé ça ?

S’il fut tout d’abord vexé du ton emprunté, comme si elle s’adressait à lui comme à un élève réfractaire à comprendre, il fut douché par ses paroles. Il aurait été blessé par sa manière de le dire ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Je…

Comment il l’avait dit déjà ? Lui-même ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu poser problème ! Il y réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

– J’ai… j’étais un peu fâché qu’il ait l’air de sous-entendre que j’avais l’air de ne penser qu’au sexe alors j’ai… j’ai dit ‘Tu crois quoi ? Je ne suis pas asexuel !’

Les deux paires d’yeux face à lui s’étrécirent et il comprit aussitôt qu’elles voyaient certainement où était le problème. Lui toujours pas.

Mal sembla hésiter à se frapper le front face à tant de stupidité alors qu’Evie se frottait les yeux, incrédule. Il en fut un peu vexé.

– Alors ? Où est le problème ? s’agaça-t-il.

– _Où est le problème ?_ répéta Mal d’une voix froide qui le surprit. Ton satané problème, il est dans ce que tu as dit ! Tu as un problème avec les asexuels ?

Jay écarquilla les yeux.

– Pardon ?

– Tu as un problème avec les asexuels ? insista-t-elle.

– Mais pourquoi – ?

– D’après le ton que tu sembles avoir pris, on dirait que tu juges les asexuels de manière négative, expliqua Evie, certes plus calme que sa consœur mais tout aussi fâchée. Comme si cela aurait été une honte que tu en sois un.

– M-mais non ! Enfin je veux dire – je m’en fiche des asexuels ! C’est leur vie, pas la mienne !

– Alors pourquoi t’es-tu senti tant vexé que tu ais ressenti le besoin de balancer ça comme ça ? Carlos savait déjà clairement que tu ne l’es pas, surtout avec tes fanfaronnades que tu lui as soutenues juste avant !

Jay se ramassa un peu sur lui, gêné.

– Je...

En vérité il ne savait même pas la raison pour laquelle il avait lâché cela. Elles avaient raison, il n’y avait aucune nécessité puisque Carlos le savait déjà… et même s’il l’aurait cru un instant, pourquoi le démentir sur ce ton ? Ce n’était pas un mal que d’y songer !

Il entendit un soupir mais ne sut pas d’où il provint.

– Laisse-moi deviner ; à cause des mecs derrière toi ? Tu n’assumais pas que l’on puisse mettre en doute ta ‘virilité’ devant les membres de ton équipe ?

Jay rougit mais ne répondit pas. A présent qu’elle l’évoquait, c’était vrai ; il n’avait pas supporté l’idée que les gars derrière lui pussent le voir autrement que par l’image qu’il s’était construite – un mec viril qui avait un certain succès avec les filles et qui l’assumait pleinement autant qu’il en jouissait. C’était comme cela que tout le monde le voyait. Et c’était faux – c’était tellement plus faux que tout ce qu’ils auraient pu imaginer ! Il ne s’assumait pas du tout – ni sa virginité, ni son inexpérience, ni sa… sa non-hétérosexualité… Il mentait sur tous les plans !

Même à ses amis, il n’avait jamais osé avouer à qui son cœur appartenait depuis des mois. Là ce n’était pas un mensonge ; personne ne lui avait jamais demandé. Il avait juste omis de le mentionner. Parce que là encore il ne s’assumait pas, surtout devant lui.

Il baissa la tête, abattu, ce qui calma la colère de ses deux interlocutrices. Son accablement était palpable.

– Mais… pourquoi Carlos l’a-t-il pris si mal ?

Connaissait-il quelqu’un qui l’était ? C’était une bonne question, à laquelle elles n’avaient pas la réponse non plus. Evie la première écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’une hypothèse lui vint.

– … Peut-être parce que… parce qu’il l’est lui-même ?

Les regards des deux autres se rivèrent aussitôt vers elle, stupéfaits.

– Quoi ?

– Mais enfin, il nous l’aurait dit ! s’écria Mal.

Evie grimaça.

– Pas s’il avait peur – peur d’être jugé pour ce qu’il est. C’est… je suppose que c’est difficile d’estimer ce qu’un asexuel ressent lorsqu’on ne l’est pas, dans un monde où l’essentiel des gens vit une sexualité libérée et ne comprend pas vraiment cet – leur façon de le vivre. Mais ça expliquerait qu’il l’ait aussi mal pris ; il s’est senti attaqué lui-même, jugé et méprisé, par son meilleur ami qui plus est. Il doit être vraiment blessé.

Elle croisa le regard de Mal ; pire que son meilleur ami, si leur supposition était juste. Pauvre Carlos… en plus du mépris qu’il imaginait de la part de Jay – à raison –, il devait voir le fossé entre eux s’élargir… Comment avaient-elles fait pour ne pas voir qu’il était dans un tel état de détresse ? Elles étaient ses amies !

De nouveau la culpabilité revint les assaillir et elles baissèrent instinctivement la tête, affligées. Elles auraient dû être là pour le soutenir et le rassurer et – botter les fesses à Jay et… mais rien !

Face à elles, Jay ne se sentait pas mieux, bien au contraire.

– Il serait… asexuel ? souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

A présent qu’il y réfléchissait, la scène prenait tout son sens – et ce n’était que maintenant qu’il prenait pleinement conscience de l’horreur de ses paroles et qu’il les regrettait amèrement. Pas étonnant que Carlos l’eût pris pour lui-même, il n’était qu’un parfait imbécile ! S’excuser ne suffirait même pas.

– Il… il faut que j’aille lui parler !

**

_Il commence à pleuvoir_. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile d’éviter Jay ; ce dernier n’était pas stupide et s’était rapidement rendu compte qu’il y avait un problème. De ce fait, ses lieux de refuge s’amoindrissaient. Leur salle commune était à écarter, les lieux communs et fréquentés aussi puisque l’on y dénonçait aisément sa présence – personne ne le comprenait. Pour eux ils étaient meilleurs amis alors il était normal d’indiquer l’endroit où il se trouvait. Que pourrait-il y dire ? Fallait-il qu’il criât à tous la source de leur litige, que Jay jugeait les asexuels comme anormaux et qu’il se trouvait en être un, qui plus est amoureux de lui ? L’on en rirait !

_Autant éviter cela._ Sa chambre était la meilleure option et lui assurait l’intimité qu’il désirait en tous temps mais il étouffait à l’intérieur – et savoir que Jay se tenait à quelques pas de lui à peine, tout juste séparés par un mur, qu’il marchait et qu’il… Alors le parc restait une bonne alternative, surtout en ses coins les plus isolés et les plus éloignés de l’établissement. Mais cela signifiait aussi être exposé aux éléments lorsqu’ils se soulevaient ; souvent, c’était le vent. En ce jour c’était la pluie.

Le couvert des arbres ne suffit bientôt plus et il sentit des gouttes transpercer le tissu et frapper les bouts de peau exposée. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et les enlaça puis il jeta une œillade désolée à sa droite, là où Buddy était couché. Le chien le suivait toujours dans ses escapades pour fuir Jay sans jamais émettre la moindre protestation, pas même face aux situations inconfortables auxquelles il était confronté à cause de lui. Il détacha une main pour la plonger dans la fourrure de l’animal avant de lui caresser la tête en signe de gratitude. Heureusement qu’il l’avait, lui.

La scène survenue deux jours plus tôt ne cessait de se retourner dans ses pensées et bientôt, il s’y perdit une fois encore. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper de la sorte ? Il n’avait rien vu venir. S’il n’avait jamais eu grand-espoir de plaire un jour à l’homme qu’il aimait, son meilleur ami, celui-ci s’était éteint lorsque Jay avait évoqué puis confirmé son désir pour les femmes et ses expériences multiples avec elles – sans compter qu’il avait peut-être déjà une petite amie. Et surtout, sa conception du couple où les relations sexuelles seraient une composante essentielle.

Ses chances n’étaient pas seulement réduites à néant ; elles n’auraient sans doute jamais existé, même sans petite amie.

_Suis-je réellement anormal ?_ Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et distrait, il cessa ses caresses. Buddy ouvrit les yeux et gémit mais il l’entendit à peine. Au travers du feuillage il était gris sombre et la luminosité s’en trouvait fortement impactée. Il faisait bien plus sombre qu’il ne devrait à cette heure. Quelques branches craquèrent mais aucun bruit ne suivit. Peut-être venaient-elles juste de tomber.

Bien qu’il eût toujours été sûr de son asexualité, jamais il n’avait osé l’affirmer ni le mentionner à personne, pas même à ses meilleurs amis, par crainte d’être jugé et perçu différemment à cause de cette différence. Du regard des autres qui changerait, inéluctablement, même s’il ne serait pas forcément discriminé ou moqué ouvertement ; il serait juste vu comme un cas à part et cette simple idée lui était insupportable. Et vu comme Jay s’était exclamé, leur amitié ne suffirait pas pour que cela ne se produisît pas pour lui. Il le considérerait autrement, lui aussi. Leur relation en serait impactée d’une manière ou d’une autre.

_Le plus simple serait que je l’oublie_… Une relation avec lui était devenue impossible et il ne désirait pas se languir de lui toute sa vie durant, à désespérer en secret et à jalouser sa compagne. Cela n’aurait jamais fonctionné entre eux de toute manière ; Jay avait des besoins que lui n’aurait pas pu assouvir, à moins d’aller à l’encontre de ce qu’il était. Carlos n’était pas sûr de pouvoir s’y résoudre. Le contact charnel… il ne le désirait pas. En serait-il même dégoûté s’il le faisait malgré tout, pour satisfaire son ami ?

Il ferma les yeux, désemparé et perdu. D’autres branches craquèrent et Buddy leva la tête mais il les ignora, autant les bruits que l’air alerte de son chien. Il en voulait tellement à Jay pour ce qu’il avait dit… et en même temps, cela avait le mérite d’être clair et honnête. Qu’il aurait aimé effacer ces deux derniers jours de sa mémoire ! Mal aurait-elle une solution pour cela ?

Aucune ombre ne vint dénoncer son approche, seul Buddy le fit. Le chien se redressa et baissa les oreilles en arrière, circonspect quant à l’attitude à adopter envers lui depuis que son maitre l’évitait.

– Carlos !

Carlos sursauta et leva la tête pour apercevoir celle de Jay. Son visage encadré de longs cheveux détrempés et les quelques gouttes qui glissaient sur sa peau nue, aussi exposée qu’en plein beau temps, lui conféraient une sensualité qui le fit rougir. Il se mordit les lèvres dans l’espoir que cela ne se vît pas. Difficile de nier à quel point son ami était beau mais cela n’avait rien d’un désir charnel qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti pour quiconque. Il l’aimait et cela aurait dû être suffisant. Cela ne le serait jamais.

Mais que faisait-il là, d’ailleurs, malgré le mauvais temps et la pluie ? C’était le moment le plus absurde pour sortir ! Et cet air si sérieux qui recouvrait son visage tandis qu’il se plantait devant lui n’avait rien de rassurant.

– Tu es asexuel ?

Carlos pâlit aussitôt et recula instinctivement le dos, écartant les bras de ses jambes. Il savait ! Jay savait ! Il fut incapable de bouger les lèvres pour répondre mais celles-ci tremblaient. C’était une catastrophe. Jay comprit aussitôt qu’Evie avait vu juste ; il l’était. Comme il était tout aussi effrayé par lui, par le jugement qu’il craignait de sa part. Il soupira et porta sa main à son visage pour le frotter, essuyant au passage l’humidité qui s’y était déposée. Son attitude avait fait plus de mal qu’autre chose. Si seulement Carlos savait…

– Tu sais, je t’ai menti…

La crainte que Carlos ressentait fut atténuée par la colère qui commença à revenir en lui. Il fronça les sourcils et Buddy aboya une fois. Que chantait-il donc là ? Bien sûr qu’il le savait, ils s’étaient disputés à cause de cela d’ailleurs !

– Pas sur… quand tu m’as demandé si c’était vrai, tout ce que j’ai raconté aux gars, j’ai menti. Ce n’était pas vrai. Je n’ai jamais eu toutes ces expériences avec des filles. Je n’en ai jamais eu en fait – je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne et je n’ai jamais eu de… de rapport avec personne. Tout ça c’était un mensonge.

Carlos écarquilla les yeux.

– Q-quoi ?

Il n’en revenait pas. Jay était en train de lui dire qu’il lui avait menti sur le fait de leur avoir menti ? Mais pourquoi ? C’était incompréhensible.

Il secoua la tête, troublé, et il se releva avec difficulté, les jambes tremblantes. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

– J-je ne comprends pas. Et quel rapport avec le fait que je sois…

Il n’osa pas prononcer le mot mais Jay le comprit. Il baissa la tête, gêné.

– Ecoute, j’ai… j’ai été un idiot. Jusqu’au bout. Ces mensonges… les gars parlaient de leurs propres expériences, et comme ils ont fini par me prendre à parti j’ai fait semblant d’en avoir aussi – parce que je n’assumais pas de dire qu’en fait je n’avais rien. Quand tu m’as demandé si c’était vrai, je n’osais pas dire la vérité car ils étaient juste derrière et que cela revenait à leur avouer que j’avais tout inventé.

Carlos déglutit mais ne dit rien, perturbé. Il aurait dû être en colère mais il ne l’était pas ; au lieu de cela, une vague de soulagement le saisit. Il avait vu ses espoirs s’effondrer à l’entente de ces anecdotes mais à présent, cela s’annulait. Son espoir revenu fut aussitôt balayé car restait la question de son asexualité. Même s’il avait une chance, même infime, en théorie, ce simple détail creusait un trop grand fossé entre eux. Le plus simple aurait été qu’il passât outre son indifférence à ce sujet et qu’il s’offrît à lui, comme le ferait n’importe quelle autre personne. Qu’est-ce qui était donc le plus important pour lui ? Jay ou son absence de désir charnel ? Car il imaginait difficilement Jay accepter de s’en passer. Il l’avait dit, pour lui les relations charnelles faisaient partie intégrante d’un couple. _Et pour cela, il n’avait pas menti. _

Carlos détourna le visage, gêné et blessé, et ne prononça pas un mot. Jay se sentit mal en le voyant ainsi.

– Mais surtout… je regrette mes derniers mots. Je suis conscient qu’ils t’ont blessé. Je… j’ai dit ça sans réfléchir mais ça ne m’excuse en rien. En vérité je ne pense rien de l’asexualité et je ne te jugerai pas pour cela – ça ne change pas mes sentiments que j’ai pour toi et ne remet pas en cause notre amitié, sauf si tu –

– Q-quels sentiments ? l’interrompit Carlos dans une exclamation, bloqué sur ces quelques mots.

Avait-il bien entendu ou seulement rêvé ? Rêvait-il seulement de leur signification ou étaient-ils anodins ?

Jay se figea, mortifié, tandis qu’il comprenait le terme qui s’était glissé inopinément dans son discours. Qu’il était stupide, maintenant il s’avouait sans réfléchir ! Son cerveau était-il parti en vacances ? Il hésita. Devait-il réfuter ses propres paroles, dire qu’il s’agissait d’un lapsus ou que les sentiments en question étaient purement amicaux ? _Non_. Il avait suffisamment menti et il en connaissait le résultat. S’il lui mentait à ce sujet, pourrait-il espérer un jour sortir avec lui ? Carlos le croirait-il alors le jour où – si cela arrivait – il assumerait son amour pour lui et le lui révélerait, alors qu’il lui avait précédemment confirmé le contraire ? Que croirait-il, dans ce cas ? Jay serra les mâchoires, mal à l’aise, et son regard dévia de son ami pour rencontrer le sol. Il ne mentirait pas, pas cette fois, même s’il n’en attendait rien. Carlos méritait la vérité. Et il n’était pas bête comme lui-même ; il ne le ferait pas souffrir avec des paroles stupides.

Pour ce qui était de la non-réciprocité de ses sentiments, Carlos n’y pouvait rien et n’était forcé en rien. Il n’avait pas à l’aimer en retour si ce n’était pas le cas.

Ses yeux revinrent instinctivement vers lui lorsqu’il l’entendit bouger et il s’aperçut qu’il était plus proche de lui, bien trop proche. Il déglutit. Ses yeux brillaient, comme s’il était en proie aux larmes, et Jay en fut tout retourné. Etait-il blessé qu’un idiot tel que lui, l’un de ses meilleurs amis qui plus est, ressentît un tel amour à son égard ?

– T-tu m’aimes ?

Jay lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas s’enfuir et acquiesça timidement. Il voulait toujours paraitre fort mais jamais il ne s’était senti aussi vulnérable. Qu’en pensait-il donc ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Plusieurs émotions traversaient Carlos en un mélange indéchiffrable. Il paraissait heureux et en même temps, quelque chose accordait à son air une nuance triste et un peu distante.

– Et pour le fait que je sois… asexuel ?

_Quoi ?_ Jay écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Qu’est-ce que cela venait faire encore là-dedans ? Il ne parlait pas du tout de ça !

– Ce… il est où le rapport ? Je viens juste de te dire que je t’aime, ça n’a strictement rien à voir ! s’exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

Il l’avait dit. Jay se mit à rougir et détourna la tête, gêné, bien qu’il sût que cela était inutile. Après tout, Carlos l’avait déjà appris un peu plus tôt.

Pourtant cela devait faire une différence car Carlos se mit à sourire timidement. Jay l’imita de manière plus discrète, comme si cela était contagieux. Il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout, galvanisé par sa réaction. S’il lui était totalement indifférent, n’aurait-il pas dû en être simplement gêné ?

– Et toi ?

Il se sentit aussitôt idiot, autant par sa question que par son espoir. Comment Carlos pourrait-il l’aimer, plus encore après les idioties qu’il avait débitées ? Il était bien trop naïf !

– Aussi.

Il crut un instant que son cœur cessa de battre. Il avait bien entendu. Son cœur accéléra d’un coup, pris d’une allégresse soudaine.

Qui s’atténua rapidement face à la lueur chagrinée qui assombrissait le regard de Carlos. Il déglutit. Il sentait le ‘Mais’ qui ne devait pas tarder. Il paierait pour ses fautes.

– Ecoute, je comprends que malgré tout, cela ne puisse pas fonctionner entre nous.

Pardon ? _Mais pourquoi ?_

– Tu as des besoins que je – que je ne partage pas et je ne me sens pas en mesure d’y répondre…

Jay haussa les sourcils, perplexe. De quoi parlait-il donc ? Un couple devait répondre à des besoins ? Mais à des besoins de quel genre ? Cela ne dépendait donc pas des gens impliqués ?

_Comment ai-je réussi à leur faire tous avaler des âneries alors que je n’y connais strictement rien ?_ Malgré toutes les anecdotes racontées par ses camarades, rien ne lui venait qui pût expliquer la pensée de Carlos.

– Je suppose donc que…, poursuivit Carlos d’un ton douloureux, anéanti par ses propres mots. Que nous devrions en rester là et faire comme si tout ça… ça n’avait –

– Non mais attends, il est où le problème ? le coupa Jay, excédé de ne rien comprendre – surtout la raison pour laquelle ils ne pourraient pas sortir ensemble alors que tous deux le désiraient ardemment.

C’était absurde.

– Je suis asexuel et pour toi, un couple a forcément des relations sexuelles, assena Carlos d’une voix neutre, presque dure. Je suis désolé mais je ne me vois pas en avoir juste pour te satisfaire alors que moi-même je n’en veux pas. Je-je ne veux pas me forcer à quelque chose qui –

Jay secoua la tête, dépité. Il lui prit les mains, ce qui arrêta le débit de paroles en même temps que son geste tira un sursaut au jeune homme.

– Tu crois sérieusement que c’est le plus important pour moi ? Que l’envie d’avoir des rapports sexuels est plus forte que mes sentiments pour toi ?

Carlos leva les yeux vers lui et croisa les siens. Au lieu de l’assurance qu’il affichait habituellement, Jay laissait transparaitre l’amour qu’il ressentait à son égard et Carlos en fut troublé. Une bouffée de joie l’envahit sans qu’il n’y pût rien.

– Ecoute… je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas asexuel, lui confirma-t-il et Carlos se mordit les lèvres à ces mots. Je t’aime et je te désire aussi. Mais jamais je ne te forcerai en quoi que ce soit, et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé à faire quelque chose pour me faire plaisir. Alors si tu veux un amour platonique, je l’accepte. Tu es plus important pour moi que le sexe, Carlos… et en plus je n’ai jamais expérimenté ça en vrai. Ce sera plus facile pour moi de ne pas le regretter !

Carlos se figea avant d’hausser un sourcil sceptique puis de sourire, amusé.

– Je suis sensé me sentir rassuré ?

Jay haussa les épaules en réponse.

– Je suppose. Et au pire, si j’en ressens vraiment l’envie, je peux toujours me masturber.

Carlos hoqueta et écarquilla les yeux.

– Jay !

Malgré son exclamation indignée, Carlos ne put s’empêcher d’être heureux. Jay l’aimait et surtout, il l’acceptait, même s’il ne le comprenait pas forcément. Il se sentait un peu désolé pour lui de se forcer à une relation qui ne le satisferait sans doute pas pleinement et en même temps… il était soulagé que Jay ne comptât pas qu’il prît sur lui pour lui offrir ce qu’il ne désirait pas. Le temps et la réalité risquaient de les démentir. Peut-être leur relation tiendrait-elle ainsi ; peut-être finirait-il par lui céder son corps de temps à autre pour lui éviter une trop grande frustration, peut-être finiraient-ils par se séparer si cette différence devenait trop insupportable pour eux. Cela n’avait pas d’importance en cet instant.

Ils n’en étaient pas là et ne savaient rien de ce que l’avenir leur réservait, n’est-ce pas ?


End file.
